Callin' My Angel
by LoneeWolf
Summary: "Of course, my Princess." Ryo agreed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and taking her away from that place, knowing that, no matter what, he would always protect his Wildcat, the girl who, since the first time he laid his eyes on her, stole his heart. One shot, rated T for swearing and minor expose to sexual terms


**Hi everybody! I'm back for a new Ryo&Rika fanfic! This idea just popped into my head while I was listening to a song. OMG, this song touched me bad. It's the same that it's used in the fanfic. I hope you like it. I wrote this on somekind of sleepwalking episode, so any mistakes, let me know. Love 'ya all**

**ON THE FIC!**

* * *

Ryo Akiyama ran down the street, frantically looking for someone. He spotted a couple a few meters from him and ran to them:

"Hi! Please, have you seen this girl?" He asked, voice filled with worry, showing them a picture of a young woman with red hair and violet eyes. The couple shook their head negatively and Ryo sighed. He started walking again, worrying about her more with every step he took. Where was she? He'd search everywhere. The park, the rest of the Tamer's house, the old bridge she used to go when she wanted to be alone... Nothing. Not even a glimpse. And the world wasn't helping much because night was starting to fall and he wasn't found his friend yet.

'Who am I kidding? She's so much more than a friend to me... I love her. I love her so bad it hurts. I gotta keep looking for her. Her mother will kill me if I come back to her place without her dear daughter. Why did I had to push her that far?' The boy asked, sighing for the trillion time that day. He tried to remember any leads that she may gave him before she left, but he couldn't. He was tired; He had been looking for her all day. Since 9am. To be exact. When he found out she was missing.

He remembered why they argued; it was a stupid question. He wanted to know more about her father. He was never there for her and Ryo wanted to know why. She had warned him, indeed: those were paths he didn't want to walk on. But he pushed and she told him. She told him that her father left her and her mother when she was six. When she finally got the nerve to stand up for herself. When she realized no one cared and decided to make justice on her own. When she finally got sick of the way she was been treated. When she finally hit back. She told him that there were constant beatings, every day. First only to her mother. Then to her. The first punch he drew on her was in her fourth birthday, when she broke a glass. Her father was drunk, as usual and got annoyed at the noise. But anger took over himself when he stepped on the broken glass. He dragged her by the hair to the bedroom and beat her up to unconsciousness. After that day, it was everything she did that got her back to the same room with her father, being beat. Until one day, after she comes back from the hospital because her mother tried to commit suicide, she decided it was enough. Her father started yelling, asking where was her mother and why was she so late. She told him she ignore him. That set him off. He came running after her, yelling and when she felt he was close enough, she grabbed a chair and broke it in his face. Her father fell, she said. 'I jump on top of him and I started punching him senseless, trying to cause him the same pain he caused me', she told him. His mind was frozen at this point. He was speechless and wide-eyed, but she continued. She told him that she let him bleed out. Only after a few minutes she called the police. She left a note on him, telling what he had done and packed her stuff quickly. She ran out of the house, never looking back. After that vivid description, she stood up and exclaimed:

"So, now you know. You know why I am who I am. Go ahead. Tell everyone. Tell them who I am. A fucking punching bag. I won't let anyone mess with me, so you better leave me alone, Ryo. You wanted to know what happened to him. He's dead. I killed him."

And, with those words, she left. She ran away. Ryo tried to follow her, but she was to fast. Her broken heart flew away like a feather in the wind. It's like she had never existed. Oh, but he knew she existed. He went home and couldn't sleep because of her. The phone called at 9am. It was her mother. She wanted to know if he had seen Rika. She hadn't returned home the night before. That was all it took for Ryo to put on his jeans, slip on his sneakers and his jacket and leave the house, decided to find her, no matter what cost.

And now, there he was. Running through the streets, occasionally stopping and asking people if they had seen her, showing them a picture of Rika, a few of the ones she was actually smiling. Not an actual open smile, but a small one, the kind of smile that melted his bones and frozen his brain.

Ryo wasn't a man to give up anything, not even on his Wildcat, though he knew, deep in his heart, that there were really microscopically sized hopes that she might return his feelings, but hey. The hope was still there. But, even with all the certain in the world, he was starting to lose hope that he may actually find her. He didn't wanted to listen, but the voice in the back of his head was telling him that the hope to find the girl he loved with all his heart, the one he would go after, even when his spirit left his body, was almost nonexistent. Ryo growled and harshly said:

"Don't you dare tell me that there isn't hope! I'm gonna find her! I know I am! She... She can't be gone... She just can't."

Ryo fell on his knees and punched the ground under him. Several times. Until his knuckles draw blood. And even through all the pain, he kept punching. A melody started to play, far away, but it was loud enough for Ryo to hear it:

_000_

_'Found myself in the dark_  
_Room all day (all day all day all day)_  
_Hopin' this silence will take this pain away_  
_But no one else is here_  
_To wipe my tears when they fall (oh no)_  
_And no one hears me screaming_  
_But these four walls_  
_So I'm Callin' out your name_  
_Hoping you'd hear me_  
_Got both hands on my heart_  
_Hoping you'd feel me_  
_'Cuz baby I feel you when I close my eyes_  
_Callin' out for you I can't sleep at night_

_Can someone help me_  
_Find my angel_  
_'Cuz every breath I_  
_Take without is painful_  
_Please someone help me_  
_Find my angel_  
_'Cuz I know she hears me Callin'_  
_Callin', Callin', Callin' for my angel_  
_I'm Callin' for my angel_  
_Wherever I'll be_  
_Callin', Callin', Callin' for my angel_  
_I'm Callin' for my angel_

_Now, who's gonna pick_  
_Me up when I fell down (down)_  
_You left with a part of me_  
_The air is thinning_  
_It's gettin' so hard to breathe_  
_(Breathe, breathe) Breathe_  
_I tried to take the pain_  
_Away with this pen_  
_But I found myself writing_  
_Your name over again_  
_No one can take your place (no)_  
_Life without you is impossible_  
_So I'm Callin' out your name_  
_Hoping you'd hear me_  
_Got both hands on my heart_  
_Hoping you'd feel me_  
_'Cuz baby I feel you when I close my eyes_  
_Callin' out for you I cant sleep at night_

_Can someone help me_  
_Find my angel_  
_'Cuz every breath I_  
_Take without is painful_  
_Please someone help me_  
_Find my angel_  
_'Cuz I know she hears me Callin'_  
_Callin', Callin', Callin' for my angel_  
_I'm Callin' for my angel_  
_Wherever I'll be_  
_Callin', Callin', Callin' for my angel_  
_I'm Callin' for my angel_

_Yeah hmmm_  
_Just put your hands in the air_  
_If you're missin' somebody_  
_Come home_  
_'Cuz I can't handle this alone_

_Can someone help me_  
_Find my angel_  
_'Cuz every breath I_  
_Take without is painful_  
_Please someone help me_  
_Find my angel_  
_'Cuz I know she hears me Callin'_  
_Callin', Callin', Callin' for my angel_  
_I'm Callin' for my angel_  
_Wherever I'll be_  
_Callin', Callin', Callin' for my angel_  
_I'm Callin' for my angel'_

_000_

"RIKAAAAA!" Ryo yelled, out in his lungs. He couldn't take the pain anymore. He let the tears fall free from his eyes. It was just too much. He cried for everything. For her, for the pain she went through, for the times when she most needed comfort and it was denied from her, he cried for the broken heart she gave him every time she turned him down. But still, he put on a smile and kept trying, because he knew he could be that boy for her: the one that will always be there for her, the one that picks her up when she falls, the one that loves her more than anything. But he cried the most for himself. He cried for himself in disgust. For not being there when she needed the most. For not holding her when she needed to be hold. For not picking up the pieces of her broken heart when it fell shattered to the ground. For not being there.

A sound made him snap. He looked up and saw the outline of a woman, who apparently was looking at him. He got up, drying his tears quickly. It wasn't fair. She could see him and he couldn't see her. But he waited.

"Who are you?" He asked. The shadow said nothing. Ryo observed it better. The shadow's eyes were shiny, sparkly almost. A burst of wind crashed onto his face and Ryo was able to see the tips of red hair. His heart fell. It couldn't be... It couldn't be her. He raised his hands, unconsciously showing the shadow his bloody knuckles. The shadow reached out, a pale hand showing on the light and grabbed his hand, softly caressing the bruised part of his hand. Ryo felt a shiver running down his spine. He saw the shadow looking straight in his eyes before launching herself to him, hugging him as tight as possible. Ryo froze for a moment but quickly looked down, seeing a small redhead girl clinging onto him. He hugged her back, feeling new tears coming to his eyes. Soon after, he broke the hug, and looked in the girl's eyes. Oh, he missed them so much. That shade of violet, so exotic and unique. Even thought she was just missing for a day, it felt like months to Ryo.

"Rika" he whispered. She looked at him and Ryo noticed her eyes were all red and puffy, like she had been crying, just like him.

"You had to push over the line, didn't you?" She asked.

"You know me Wildcat. Never look at the consequences."

"Don't. Call my name, just for once. I'm not Princess, Pumpkin, Wildcat, whatever you always call me. I want to hear my name coming out of your mouth."

"I will, my Princess. As long as you call mine first. No Hot-shot, no boyo, no Mr. Perfect Teeth and by the way, thank you, no nothing. Just call my name. Let those luxurious fleshy lips say my name, Wildcat."

"Why do you have to make everything hard?" She asked, sighing. Ryo gave her a cocky smirk and replied:

"Because that's who I am, Pumpkin. You know it."

"Please. Just shut up. Just up and kiss me, Ryo."

"What?" He asked, completely caught by surprise, Rika's frown of angriness leaving him unease.

"I said kiss me, you moron!" Rika exclaimed, pulling him down and kissing him fully on the lips. Ryo stood there for a second, still, until realizing that Rika, the very girl that kicked his ass so many times for him trying to steal a kiss from her, was actually kissing him! He soon kissed her back, closing his eyes. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and pulled her even more closed. One of the hands that he had on the small of her back was now cupping her cheek, pulling her face closer. Ryo licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance and Rika soon granted it. He explored her mouth, running his tongue over the back of her teeth, trying to memorize every single detail of it. Rika slid her hands, until then placed on his shoulders, to his hair, entwining her fingers within it and pulling a little every time Ryo pulled her closer. She sucked on his tongue, drawing a deep groan from Ryo and pressed herself even closer. Ryo, feeling his control slip away from his fingers, pushed Rika against the wall besides him, lifting her left leg to his waist. The black leather leggings she was wearing hugged her in every single curve and Ryo was glad of it, so he moved his hand up slowly, feeling every detail. He felt her suck on his bottom lip, nearly driving him crazy, so he moved his lips from her mouth to her cheek, her jaw to her pulse point, where he sucked hard, pulling out a loud moan from her. He continued to bite, lick and suck on her column until she pushed his face up, kissing him again.

Minutes passed while they were making out. Only when Ryo slid his hand under Rika's shirt, Rika stopped him, telling between breaths that she wasn't ready. Ryo understood, lowering his head to the junction of her neck and shoulder, resting his forehead there so he could regain not only control over himself again, but the strength Rika took from him.

"Ryo?" Rika whispered.

"Yeah?" The young man whispered back.

"Why did you come for me?" She asked. Ryo couldn't believe in her words. He looked at her eyes and saw fear, tiredness and shock, but there was an emotion clouded by all of these, an emotion that Ryo couldn't quite place a finger on.

"Why wouldn't I come for you?" He asked back.

"Please, just tell me the true." She plead. 'Man, she must be really broken to plea like this...' Ryo thought. He sighed and answered:

"Your mother called me, worried sick and I promised her I would find you."

"Why? Why did you made such promise?" Rika asked, desperate.

"Because! Because you're my friend, Pumpkin! You are my very special friend, the kind of friend that I would give everything for." Ryo answered, not telling the complete true.

"A friend?" Rika questioned, casting her eyes down "I see."

"What is that supposed to mean, Ice?" Ryo asked "Pumpkin- Ei, where are you going?!"

Rika had pushed him out of her and started to walk away. Ryo grabbed her by the wrist and held her secure. The girl tried to shake herself free but she couldn't. She look at him in the eye and exclaimed:

"Ryo, let me go!"

"No! Not until you tell me what happened!"

"You're not telling me the true, that's what happened! I'm a big girl, Ryo I can take it! So tell me why the fuck did you promise that!" Rika shouted.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! THAT'S WHY! BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS MOTHERFUCKING WORLD!" Ryo shouted back, pushing her against the wall "Is that what you wanted me to say?! You can't handle the true, Rika! I love you more than life itself, Rika! Hell, I would fight millions of D-Reapers if that meant I could have you back! I'd go to the end of the world and back for you!"

Rika was in a loss of words. She couldn't believe that Ryo Akiyama, Mr. Hero-boy, was confessing her that he was crazy about her. Ryo was right. She couldn't handle the true. She couldn't handle the fact that the boy, now a man whom she had a crush since her young 12 loved her back. Sure, he would flirt with her. Asked her out a couple of times and she always said no. The reason? Because she saw him doing the same thing with other girls. So she thought that it was his way of being, his way of acting towards the girls. But she never thought that he actually meant Every Single Words of it.

"I love you that much, Rika. I can't imagine my life without you. Why did I came for you? Why did I made that promise? Why did I kept asking you out? Ask my heart. You are holding him in your very hands. Always have been." Ryo finished. He looked at her, pain reflected in his eyes, before closing them and turning around starting to leave. Rika couldn't believe him. He just admitted that she was more important to him than the very sunlight, the world where he lives and the universe that surrounded him and he walks away? Oh, that bastard! Rika ran to him and turned him around, slapping him in the process with the back of her hand. Ryo stood there, still and Rika took that opportunity to smash her lips against his, pulling him down to her. Ryo only took a second to react, kissing her back before pulling away gently.

"What the hell is this? First you slap me then you kiss me?"

"Because you didn't give me a chance to tell you how I feel. So I decided to show you." She explained.

"That explains the kiss. But the slap?"

"You walked away from me after saying that you love me more than I can even imagine! What did you wanted me to do?"

"Jeez, I don't know, maybe scream 'Ryo, wait!'?"

"You wouldn't hear."

"Okay, fine you have a point. But wait... What DO you feel about me?"

"Do I have to kiss you again, dumbass? I love you, that's what I feel!"

"You... You love me?" Ryo stammered.

"Yes." Rika admitted, blushing. This was the first time she ever admitted her feelings, even to herself. And it felt so good.

"So... If you love me... That means I can do this." Ryo said, kissing her. This kiss, however, wasn't like the others. This kiss was soft, filled with love and tenderness. Yet, Ryo still had a question bugging his head. He broke the contact and asked:

"Rika? Did you... Actually killed...?"

"My father? No. I choose to think I did, so I could be sure I won't see him again." She answered truly.

"Rika, I'm here. I won't let him touch you, I promise." Ryo said, his expression turning serious. Rika knew his words were true, because every time Ryo promised something, he would always keep it.

"I believe in you, Ryo. Can you take me home? Please?"

"Of course, my Princess." Ryo agreed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and taking her away from that place, knowing that, no matter what, he would always protect his Wildcat, the girl who, since the first time he laid his eyes on her, stole his heart.

* * *

**A/N: And that should do it! The song is Callin' My Angel, from Jason Derulo and LoneeWolf here thanks you for reading. If you could leave a review, even better. But I'm not forcing you. I just want you to like my stories.**

**Lill' Sis: Thank you for reading!**

**Me: What the hell are you doing here at this time of the morning?! Bed, now!**

**LS: But I just wanted to tell you how awesome is your story! And to ask opinion to the readers!**

**Me: Oh and lemme guess, the dog is coming too? Oh look there he is. Down, boy!**

**LS: I hope you enjoy! Kisses! Oh and sis, big bro is sleeping, so keep the voice down.**

**Me: I can't! The stupid dog is eating my Impala model!**

**LoneeWolf :)**


End file.
